Jetsupa Kruetang
Jetsupa Kruetang (Nickname: Jan / American names: Jennifer Jan Kennite Spenace / Born in April 08, 1994) is an Thai-born and American-Asian musician artist, actress was an best known as an former members of BNK48, independent solo musician artist composer and professional social media. Her appearance in Television shows on Channel 3, Channel 9 and she is from Bangkok, Thailand. History BNK48 and Independent solo career Jan was born in Singburi by families amount of small family has one brother and one parents. She was graduated from High school at Singburi School Later in the scholarship. Bangkok University and the Faculty of Science. Chulalongkorn University. But she was works with the science at the end of the period within more years. Jan is the appearance on models, magazines, actors, commercials, DJs, etc., and has also participated in the ettusais BB Girl Contest 2013 contest. Ray Idol Search 2013. By the time, Jan was joining the former of members to BNK48 in idol girl groups together with best known for BNK48 projects has single songs three tracks created. As an popular hits to pop idol girls groups from this period. Jan was posted on announced with Graduated to BNK48 were the members are left from the idol girl groups after the crew of BNK48 is about Japanese manufacturers and service providers are interested in working with Jan. After her graduated to Jan Chan. She started on independent solo musician artist was Jan-Chan projects is the newest on professional social media topics are continued with works to Presenter / Brand Ambassador and Design Portfolio Song Covers James Emirzian Waldementer starting from the musician soundtrack composers with remixes of Jan Chan called "Caverns Of The Cookies Remixes" which was purposed are previous from graduated of BNK48 left her members and afterward her began with independent solo artist. Studying by James Emirzian Waldementer are equipment to Garageband from draft project and instruments some keyboard sound system was playing any Classic Indie DOS Games and the music tools putting together on playing his Guitarist, Keyboard, Drum, Drum Programming on demonstration as an James's Studying of music recorder. James Emirzian Waldementer making the song covers of game soundtrack with Indie DOS Shareware Games from previous his working on throwback special midnight platforms and his working on independent game development. Which his bet song covers remixes with Jan Chan Remixes of instruments, The genre are music style mixtures to Oriental Industrial, Techno, Metal, Rock, Modern, Electronic Retro, MIDI Keyboard Sound System, Classic Indie Music Soundtrack. Portfolio Music Works BNK48 Solo Artist Other Works Television Programs Presenter / Brand Ambassador *Lawson 108 (Presenter) *Isetan Thailand (Presenter) *titty & Co. (Brand Ambassador) *Yakiniku Reimen Yamato (Presenter with Pim Tha) *All New Honda Super Cub (Presenter with PIM) Design Portfolio *Baseball cap (shared with TITTY & Co.) *Jan's season (together with official Hokkaido) *Winter Collection *Spring Collection *Summer Collection *T-shirt (Cat T-Shirt 5) *T-shirt (Larme x JanChan) Remixes Music Composer Studios - James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Music Composer Indie PC Windows Games Short Theme Cavern Of The Cookies Remixes Tracks Contribution of Credited * See the lists of contribution credits See also *Jetsupa Kruetang in Thai Wikipedia External links * Jetsupa Kruetang on Facebook * Jetsupa Kruetang on Instagram * Jetsupa Kruetang on Linkedin * Jan-Chan on YouTube Channels